Out of Balance
by Melting Angels
Summary: Whilst Aang is dying, from Azula's lightning strike, he enters the Avatar state, and bequeaths his responsibility as Avatar to a reformed Zuko. With the cycle thrown out of balance, do those on the right side of the war still stand a chance of winning? After so many years chasing the Avatar, can Zuko live up to the legend? (RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS)
1. Death and Rebirth

**Summary:**

_Whilst Aang is dying, from __Azula's __lightning strike, he enters the Avatar state, and bequeaths his responsibility as Avatar to a reformed Zuko. With the cycle thrown out of balance, do those on the right side of the war still stand a chance of winning? After so many years chasing the Avatar, can Zuko live up to the legend?_

I've had this idea for a month or more, and when I posted the summary at the beginning of one 'Fighting Free' chapter, a lot of people expressed interest. I wanted to get through more of Fighting Free before I officially began a new fic.

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed the fic. Fans, please do not kill me. All questions will be answered in the coming chapters.**

* * *

Katara let her tears flow freely, as she cradled Aang in her arms, as gently as one would hold a newborn child. She wanted to scream, to shout, but she could not. Not in front of Aang. Not while he still breathed. He had to see her keep on smiling.

"Katara?" Aangs voice was weak, barely a whisper.

"Aang...you need to save your strength. Don't speak. I'll..."

Katara's voice trailed off as she swallowed desperately to keep her emotions inside, instead holding Aang tighter, never wanting to let go. Katara knew that hope was futile. Even her healing could not bring Aang back. There was not enough time. Without the spirit water...there was no hope for Aang.

Katara blearily looked up, through tear-glazed eyes, to see Zuko and Iroh still struggling against Azula. Azula. The mad princess who had taken away someone whom Katara loved deeply. She had taken away the future of one of the kindest people Katara knew. Azula had taken the life of one who had turned Katara's routine life into one of excitement and adventure. She had caused the death of someone Katara viewed as family. As a brother.

Katara turned away her gaze from Zuko, who momentarily locked eyes with her, and looked back down at Aang. The air-bender's breath had quickened, a sign that the end was near. The short, pained breaths felt like daggers through Katara's heart, the barely audible sounds heartbreaking to hear.

"Katara..." Aang swallowed, a thin line of blood rolling down his chin.

"Aang.." Katara didn't have the heart to tell him to be quiet, to save his strength.

For both she and Aang knew that death was inevitable.

"Katara." Aang looked up at the waterbender.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara forced a smile onto her tear-stained face.

"I need you to..."

"To do what?"

"Could you...get Zuko for me?"

"Why, Aang? He can't...he can't heal you."

"I know...but he can do something...else."

"I..." Katara was bewildered. Why would Aang ask for Zuko, even if he had apologized, in his dying moments?

"Please."

Katara gently stroked Aangs face, in an attempt to soothe the Airbender, before looking back up to the fight beyond them. The bodies of the Dai Li littered the ground in droves, but Azula was nowhere close to backing down. Katara took a deep breath.

But she didn't have to say a word. Stepping sideways, as a burst of blue flame grazed his arm, Zuko turned, and saw the look on Katara's face. The pure pain written in her expression told him that Aang was almost...almost out of time.

"Go." Iroh turned to Zuko. "Go!"

Firing several blasts of fire in quick succession, Zuko took advantage of Azula's confusion, and ran as fast as he could, over to where Katara knelt, with the dying Avatar in her arms. He paid no heed to the heat of close flames, trusting his Uncle to hold his sister at bay. Keeping his senses about him, Zuko quietly knelt down in front of Katara, his unscarred face full of anger and concern.

"Hey...Zuko." Aang coughed weakly.

"...hey, Aang." Zuko was unsure of what to say. Was he supposed to comfort Aang? Give him false hope?

"I...I need to ask you something."

"What do you...need?"

"When I die...the cycle starts again. But...the world needs it's Avatar now."

"You'll..." Zuko stopped himself from telling Aang he wouldn't die. He could tell the Airbender knew.

"If the Avatar doesn't...stop Ozai...by the time Sozin's Comet comes...that's..that's it."

"We'll..."

"I know you will...take him down. Which is why...I'm asking you...will you be the new Avatar?"

Zuko nearly fell over backwards. What on earth was the Avatar saying?

"That's not possible. There's a cycle!" Zuko protested.

"He's right." Katara spoke up. "Aang..."

"I...the cycle will be too late. I can give you the Avatars spirit."

"Even if that were possible, why would you choose me? Katara would be a better choice!"

"Me?!" Katara was shocked.

What Aang was saying was...impossible, surely! Disrupting the cycle of Avatars after centuries of the same balanced elemental cycle?!

"Katara can't." Aang shuddered. "You...you can, Zuko."

"Why?" Zuko was finding this hard to comprehend.

"You...you have a connection..it will let you accept the Avatar spirit."

"What connection?!"

"Avatar Roku...the avatar before me."

"I'm not related to him! I'm too young to remember him."

"He...he told me. Your mother..."

"What about my mother?"

"He was...he was her grandfather."

The cries of Azula did not reach Zuko, for this revelation had rendered him speechless. It took a few moments of wordlessness, before the firebender finally spoke up.

"So he..." Zuko ran his fingers through his hair. "What you're saying...it...that...giving up the Avatar spirit...but couldn't that kill you?"

"I'm dying, no matter what happens." Aang smiled sadly, feeling his body begin to shut down.

Katara held back a sob at Aangs words, barely able to keep her cries silent.

"Aang..." Zuko had no words.

He had caused the Avatar and his friends so much pain, he had chased them, captured them, threatened them...but here Aang was, in his last moments, asking of him something that would change the course of history. He was _smiling. _Aang was dying, but he was still smiling, believing that he could still use his spirit to save the world.

"Will you do that for me? Be the Avatar?" Aang pursued, blinking rapidly to keep his eyes open.

"I..." Zuko ran his fingers through his hair.

"Please." Aang knew he had only moments left.

"It..." Zuko swallowed in an attempt to regain his composure. "It would be an honor...Avatar Aang."

"Thank you." Aang smiled a genuine smile, before his eyes slowly closed.

"Aang?" Katara's eyes widened. "Aang!"

A second later, Aangs eyes snapped open, shining with the familiar light that Katara had come to admire so. Katara knew that this...this was the last time she would see Aangs eyes open, and despite the hope Aang had given her, a bittersweet taste lingered in her mouth. With the airbender in the Avatar state, away from pain, Katara finally allowed her tears to fall freely.

Aang's mouth opened, and a new light shone.

Katara and Zuko watched in morbid fascination as white tendrils began to escape the Airbender's mouth, like vines, twisting as they escaped into the air, the light in Aangs eyes beginning to fade as each one rose into the air.

Without warning, the spirit like tendrils escaped Aangs body in one burst, and immediately shot at Zuko, the beams of white light vanishing down the fire-benders throat, Zuko letting out a cry of pain, and crumpling in a heap on his side. Zuko's eyes squeezed shut as the light vanished, a white hot pain racing throughout his body in merciless waves. It felt as if his whole body were burning...he had not felt such a pure, raw pain, since the day he had been scarred.

As Zuko began to writhe in pain, Aang went limp in Katara's arms.

The heartbroken waterbender did not even have time to scream the Airbenders name, before Zuko's eyes snapped open, echoing the same white light that Aang had once shown so proudly. The white eyes looked alien on Zuko, but...as Katara kept eye contact...strangely fitting. As the light shone brighter, Zuko brought himself up, shakily, onto his knees. His hands reached up to his head, holding himself as if still in pain. Unable to speak, Katara grew choked up, when she saw the identifiable fear in Zuko's shining eyes.

Her own body shaking with the barrage of emotions, Katara reached out a trembling hand, to gently touch Zuko's face, in an attempt to ground the firebender, trying to help him clear his mind as the spirit energy burned within.

Several tense moments passed, the fight between Iroh and Azula beginning to slow, as the former regrettably began to lose steam. The fight had dragged on for too long, and against a great number of foes. Iroh gritted his teeth, pushing himself, as Azula moved forward with each chi-filled punch, her face morphing into a smirk when she noticed the slight decrease in the energy of Iroh's attacks.

* * *

_The air around him was clear, and, as Zuko slowly stood, he found himself in the midst of a vast field of flowers, the plants shining with every colour imaginable, creating a kaleidoscope of shimmering beauty. Confusion filled Zuko's mind, and he slowly turned, eyes scanning the strange meadow, before he came face to face with someone very familiar._

_"Aang?" Zuko was confused. _

_"Hey, Zuko." Aang smiled._

_Here, Aang's wounds were healed, no sign of such a tragedy having ever occurred, and his nomadic robes had been restored._

_"Where are we?" Zuko asked._

_"The spirit world."_

_"The...it worked?"_

_"It is working."_

_"So...you're really..."_

_"Yeah."_

_Both carrying the weight of the night's experiences, the duo sat opposite each other, taking care not to crush the delicate flowers beneath them._

_"I never got to apologize." Zuko admitted, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"For what?" Aang blinked._

_"For everything. Capturing you, Katara...chasing you for so long..."_

_"It's okay, Zuko."_

_"It is not okay!"_

_"Well, what you did was not okay, but...you were on the wrong path."  
_

_"I realized it too late."_

_"It's not too late. When you go back, you'll be able to do what I couldn't."_

_"If Katara hadn't used the spirit water on me, maybe you'd still be alive."_

_"Maybe. But we shouldn't trouble ourselves with what was. We've gotta focus on what is. What's happening now."_

_"You know, for a kid...you're pretty wise."_

_"I had a good teacher."_

_The edges of the meadow began to fade, paling as they vanished into a blank void. Aang shook his head sadly._

_"You're going back...we don't have alot of time."_

_"There's so many things I need to ask you."_

_"Don't worry. I'll be there."_

_Surprising the firebender, Aang embraced Zuko, the latter stiffening, before returning the gesture. After a few moments, they moved to sit apart once more._

_"Zuko, before you go..." Aang wiped the tears that had begun to fall. "I need you to promise me something."_

_"Anything."_

_"Promise me you'll take care of them. Katara, Sokka, Toph...Appa and Momo..."_

_"I'll make sure they're safe. I promise."_

_"Zuko..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thank you..."_

* * *

Zuko forced his eyes closed as Aang's voice faded, feeling Katara's shaking hand against his now unblemished skin. Amidst the pain that clouded his mind, Zuko drew on his goodbye to Aang, and forced his way through the mist. Many moments passed, but finally, his mind cleared. He forced the pain back, gritting his teeth so as to control the agony. Slowly, he rose to his feet, keeping his eyes closed as he used everything within him to calm the anger of the Avatar's spirit within him. Katara let her hand fall, watching with baited breath as Zuko turned, in the direction of his Uncle, and Azula.

Full of concern for Zuko, who only moments ago had been near screaming in an unseen pain, Iroh turned around, only to have confusion pass through his mind when he noticed Zuko's closed eyes. Parrying another blast from Azula, Iroh called out.

"Zuko!"

Recognizing his Uncle's voice, Zuko finally summoned up the courage to open his eyes, feeling a pulse in his mind as the light of the Avatar spirit shone through his once amber eyes in a bright, purifying light.

"Nephew?" Iroh could barely speak.

Still shocked herself, Azula forced herself to look away from her brother. Whatever was happening, had given her an opening. A sinister smile found it's way onto her face, and she began the fluid motions that Zuko, despite his warring mind, instantly recognized. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come.

With a sharp burst, Azula thrust out her right hand, bright white sparks emanating from her poised fingers before a bright, blue light escaped, and burst forth, ripping through the air towards the distracted former general.

Without hesitation, Zuko, hands spread open, raised his arms, before pushing forward with all his might.

A torrent of whirling air rocketed towards Azula, audibly whistling as it clashed into her body with alarming speed, eliciting a screech from the crazed firebender as she was thrown backwards, sent flying by the sheer force behind Zuko's attack.

The speed was so great, that Iroh had only just caught it, feeling a shiver run down his spine when he looked from Azula's battered, bloody, and bruised body, to his beloved nephew.

The light in Zuko's eyes lasted for barely a few seconds more, before the reformed firebender collapsed to his knees. The glow faded as quickly as it had come, allowing Zuko to succumb to exhaustion, his eyes slipping closed as he fell onto his front, one arm in front of him, as if his body still wished to fight.

Overcoming his shock, Iroh rushed towards Zuko, calling his name, instantly gathering his nephew into his arms the minute he was close enough to kneel beside him.

As Iroh soothingly ran a hand across Zuko's burning forehead, Katara looked down at Aang's body, the harsh reality of his death still sinking in.

Voice full of sorrow, Katara spoke to Aang, although she knew...he wouldn't hear.

"Aang...it worked..."

Katara's voice faded as she allowed her cries to become audible, loud, gulping sobs escaping her mouth as she hunched over his body, rocking backwards and forwards as she began to lose the battle with her encased emotions.

Looking up at the crystal-covered ceiling, through glazed and tear-filled eyes, Katara let loose a raw, almost animalistic cry to the heavens.


	2. Impact of Loss

**Hello, readers. Yes, it has been almost a month since the first chapter, and I apologize for that, but...yeah. I will say why, so you will understand if it takes this long to update again. I suffer with depression, and aspergers, a slightly milder form of Autism. Some days I struggle to even get out of bed...so...sometimes I cannot even find the energy to write.**

_I've also got two other fics to keep updated. But I apologize for the long wait._

11 reviews, 14 faves, 17 follows...for one chapter? You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and for encouraging me to write more.

_I am glad no one got mad about Aang dying. Some people got super upset when I killed Uncle Iroh in my other fic Fighting Free. _

Killing Aang and making Zuko an avatar will obviously make some changes to the overall storyline, especially the finale of Book 3. I look forward to writing the Puppetmaster episode, as I did when I wrote it in Fighting Free. That is why the fic is rated M. I aim to make this fic gorier, and darker than even the bloodbending arc of Fighting Free.

_There is alot of dialogue, I do realize that. It is not very long either, and I am sorry for the long wait for a shorter chapter, but I felt I left this chapter where it should. Things will pick up next chapter, and I swear I will not leave it this long before I update again._

**I usually do story stats at the start of each chapter, but I will after this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and leave a review. If this gets the same amount of reviews as the first chapter...well. I will try not to get ahead of myself.**

* * *

Hearing the waterbender's cry, Iroh forced himself to turn away, to allow Katara a few moments to grieve, before they had to leave this accursed place. The tired general focused his attention on Zuko, who remained unconscious, in his arms. The firebender had not stirred, his eyes remaining firmly closed, with not a trace of light escaping. The light...Iroh had only ever seen it before in Aang, so to see the same light in Zuko's eyes...the former general was still, somewhat, in a state of shock.

He wanted to stay there until Zuko woke, so he could be there, and reassure his nephew that it would be alright. As he had done these past three years at sea.

Unfortunately, it seemed that fate was not going to afford them such a luxury.

Dozens of Dai Li agents began flowing into the room, synchronized movements moving as swift and co-ordinated as waves on the water. They immediately had Iroh and Zuko surrounded, before beginning to circle Katara, hands held out, so as soon as either party moved, they could strike. The once peaceful caverns were now flooded with a sea of green robes, each agent bearing the same, almost frightening, deadpan expression. Not a single Dai Li member batted an eyelash at the Avatar's dead body, a testament to the monsters that they truly were.

Moving closer to both parties, a handful of the Dai Li moved over to Azula's body, each step quiet, and cautious. Not a single body moved, save for one, a single agent, who knelt cautiously by her body. With a trembling hand, the otherwise composed man felt for a pulse on Azula's neck, the tension in the room having grown so thick, it was almost as if one could cut it with a knife. Iroh hoped beyond hope, that Azula was gone. She had brought so much grief, and she had killed the last Airbender. Azula had killed a _**child.**_

"She's alive...barely. Take her to the palace." the man spoke solemnly.

"What of the prisoners?" another soldier asked.

"Dispose of them." the soldier by Azula rose to his feet.

Moving so he could see Katara, Iroh nodded. Gently laying Zuko down, the former general slowly rose to his feet, clicking his knuckles, sparks flying from the man's hands. Iroh drew in a deep breath, before vibrant orange flames burst forth from his mouth. The surprised Dai Li agents swiftly moved out of the way, causing the fire to soar towards Katara. Shocked, the young waterbender threw up her arms, creating a wall of sparkling water. As the two elements collided, a large cloud of steam filled the room, filtering forth, obscuring the vision of each being in the catacombs. Seeing nothing but steam and smoke, Katara realized that this was Iroh's plan. The cover would hopefully allow them time to escape the crystal-coated caves.

Katara did not dare call out, for fear of the Dai Li finding her in the mist. Waiting quietly, Katara held her breath, before focusing on a shape moving towards her. With arms poised, encased in water, Katara prepared herself to strike, but found the tension melting away when Iroh emerged, half-carrying Zuko's slumped body.

"This cover will not last long." Iroh laid Zuko down. "You will be chased by the Dai Li. I will hold them off as long as I can."

"I-what-" Katara looked from Zuko, to Iroh.

"There is a waterfall to your right. It will lead you to the world above."

"I can't leave you!"

"You will have to."

"You can't fight them all!"

"Not all, but, perhaps, enough to allow you all to escape."

"Zuko-"

"Is in good hands. I do not want to leave my nephew, but, it seems, destiny is in a difficult mood tonight."

"I-Aang..."

"No words I say will bring you enough comfort. You must go, and allow yourself time to grieve."

"What Aang did..."

"It was a noble act. I know-" Iroh heard footsteps moving closer to them. "My nephew will struggle. If I can, I will ask of you one thing."

"...anything."

"Make sure he knows how much he is loved."

Before Katara could reply, Iroh was firing a quick blast of bright flames, at a soldier who had gotten far too close to them. The general urged Katara to move, his voice unusually stern, expression morphing into one of anger, the fury within appearing almost...alien...on the otherwise peaceful teamaker. Manipulating the water around her into two arms, Katara was able to grasp Aang and Zuko's bodies, and, with difficulty, use a wave to propel them towards the roaring waterfall, growing ever clearer as the mist began to fade.

With tears pooling in her eyes, Katara pulled herself into the pool at the foot of the waterfall. Holding Zuko and Aang close, with her strong, water-encased arms, Katara took one more look at Iroh, who fought relentlessly against the Dai Li agents, before taking a deep breath, and using all her strength to move the water below her, before making it rise, in a swirling motion, swiftly propelling the three upwards, away from the scene of the night's tragedy.

Iroh, who had fought ferociously, truly living up to his name, as the Dragon of the West, turned to see Katara, Aang, and his beloved nephew vanish into the world above. A sigh of relief could be heard from the general, and, with his heart just a part lighter, laid down his arms...

and surrendered.

* * *

Katara let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in, when she emerged in a vast pond in the palace gardens. Allowing herself a moment to rest, the waterbender dragged Aang and Zuko to the muddy shores, before falling onto her back in exhaustion. As she stared up at the stars above, Katara allowed herself to cry freely. Aang...Aang was gone. Cheerful, exciteable, bubbly Aang. The airbender who had transformed her boring life, into one of excitement and wonder. One who had showed her the world, and become as close to her as her own blood brother, Sokka.

Katara slowly sat up, gently pulling Aang's body into her arms. She finally allowed herself to look down, and found her crying became harsher. The little airbender looked so _peaceful. _Eyes closed, with barely a blemish on his face, it seemed as if the former avatar may be asleep.

Yet, Katara knew that was...

Katara forced herself to look away from Aang's body, and over to Zuko. The once manic firebender who had chased them around the world...and yet, in the few hours they were imprisoned together, had almost become a friend. The former prince was almost unregonizable without his scar. Of course, one could still see it was Zuko, but without the gruesome burn, he looked so...different. Younger. More peaceful.

At first, Katara had wondered if the spirit water used to heal Zuko could have saved Aang...but the waterbender had come to realize that nothing would have been able to save Aang. Yes, the spirit water could have bought them time, but not enough to get back to the North Pole, to get enough water to heal his wounds.

Katara wanted to see if Zuko was alright, but she could not find it in herself to let go of Aang's body.

Not just yet.

Lifting her head, as she heard Appa's familiar groaning roar, Katara watched as the bison soared overhead, before Sokka spotted her, and pulled on Appa's reins. Landing somewhat expertly in the water, Sokka and Toph did not hesitate to leap off. Whilst both were covered in minor cuts and bruises, neither were seriously hurt, much to Katara's relief. Sokka waded forwards, pulling Toph along with him, until they stood in the mud beside Katara.

"Katara..." Sokka looked down at Aang's motionless body.

"Where's twinkletoes?" Toph asked.

"He's..." Katara swallowed. "He's..."

"He's what?" Sokka knelt down beside his sister.

"Aang's gone." yet more tears spilled forth from Katara's eyes.

"Gone?" Sokka almost choked.

"Gone?" Toph repeated.

"He...he's dead." Katara almost spat out the word. "And Azula...she killed him."

"What?" Sokka felt for a pulse on Aang's neck, but let his hand drop when he, of course, did not find one.

"Aang's dead?" Toph blinked rapidly, eyes shining, tears brewing.

"How-" Sokka looked over, and noticed Zuko's body. "Zuko?!"

"Sparky's here...why is he here, Katara?" Toph asked.

A moment of silence passed. Sokka forced himself to calm down, and, keeping an eye on Zuko, levelled his voice.

"Katara..." his voice was softer, comforting. "What happened down there?"


	3. Author's Note

**Hello, everyone. I am aware it has been a terribly long wait for any updates. I have never left it so long between updates before, in the four years I've been on this site. I suffer with chronic depression and anxiety and I just could not find the motivation to write.**

But many of you readers sent me some really lovely and encouraging messages these past few months, and I wanted to thank you all for being so amazing and so patient. Anyone who has the same problems as me will understand how hard life can be sometimes. Yet, I am not here to dampen the mood. I am here to let you all know I am still here.

_As for an updating schedule, I plan to update this and 'Fighting Free' at least __**once **__a month. I am also moving towards writing 'Dragon Age' fan-fictions, as I have recently become obsessed with the series. So branching out should give me some more creative ideas._

**This is an author's note, and I hate having to post it because people will believe it is a chapter, but I felt you all deserved the courtesy of an explanation for the nonexistent updates. I plan for both 'Out of Balance' and 'Fighting Free' to return at the end of this month or at the start of next month.**

Thanks for understanding.

_Melting Angels_


	4. Hiatus

**Hello Everyone,**

It has been some time since I updated, a ridiculously long wait of several months. I know many of you will see the new chapter email and hope for it to be an actual chapter. I am very sorry but this is just a note to say that I am okay. I have struggled the past few months with my depression and anxiety, and family issues have not helped at all. I have to put my mental health first.

I will be returning to my already posted fics soon- I am going through the process of editing them and re-doing parts. They will be updated eventually- I lost my inspiration for a while and didn't want to write a half-assed chapter. Fighting Free, Out of Balance, and Apprentice will be updated sometime this year. I am sorry to those following my stories, who take the time to read and review, who are waiting for updates, but I want to write when my inspiration is back, to write the best quality chapters that I can.

I may post fics from other fandoms, but that is not certain yet.

**Everyone, I am extremely sorry for the hiatus.**


End file.
